


Sig X Klug, A Coffee Shop AU

by BoredAmethyst



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAmethyst/pseuds/BoredAmethyst
Summary: Primp Town just got a new coffee shop, and Klug couldn't care less. Until he sees who the new barista is.





	Sig X Klug, A Coffee Shop AU

Klug never really cared for coffee, he was more of a tea person. But If one thing could drive him to try it, it was the cute new barista: Sig. He went to the coffee shop every day before school, and every day Sig was there. At first, Klug could barely muster up the courage to even make his order, but overtime, He became more comfortable with Sig. He began making small talk with him, talking about the weather, latest puyo matches, how much he hates Satan, and then he worked up to more personal stuff, trying to learn more about this mysterious, bug loving barista. Sig grew to like Klug’s company, every day he would look forward to Klug coming in, he’d make cute bug art in his coffee’s, and preparing his order early.

Klug had been going to the coffee shop for about a month now, growing to like the coffee he used to be impartial to. He enjoyed the art Sig would make, and now Sig would tend to sit with him for a bit before he left for school. Klug would talk about his school life, his studies, and what he aspired to do in the future. While Sig talked about bugs and his friends. Sig always spoke in this cute, monotone voice. He always sounded so relaxed, Klug could listen to him speak for hours.

As the weeks went by, Sig and Klug became even closer. Klug began coming in to the coffee shop and spending his afternoons there, studying, and helping Sig study. Klug always got so cute when he was teaching someone, the passion he had for knowledge was adorable to Sig, though he didn’t show it. Sig stayed at the coffee shop after hours as well, sitting with Klug and enjoying his company. They began spending more and more time together, Sig would patiently await Klug at the coffee shop even on days he wasn’t working. They began to go out bug hunting, which is where Sig truly showed how adorable he could be. Klug adored the time he spent with Sig in the forest, watching him carefully handle all the bugs and speak to them in a soft voice Klug had never really heard before. He enjoyed seeing Sig’s smile as he spoke to them, the softness of his voice, the carefulness of his movements as he picked up the bugs. Whenever Sig spoke in that certain voice, Klug couldn’t help but blush. They could stay in that forest forever, and Klug would never want to leave.

A while passed yet again, Klug tended to always be around Sig now. At the coffee shop, bug hunting, and now even when Sig was hanging around with his best friend Amitie. They were inseparable. One night, Klug invited Sig out for a surprise. They hopped on the bus and rode to the outskirts Primp Town, Klug led Sig through a dark forest until they arrived at a lake.  
“This is one of my favourite spots to just sit and read” Klug said softly, he had been holding Sig’s hand to guide him through the forest, and just realised it, blushing softly. He place a small blanket down on the ground and sat with Sig  
“I think you’ll like this” He said, giving Sig a soft smile. They sat there for about 5 minutes, until finally, the lake began to glow as fireflies arose from their slumber. They flew all over the lake, their lights glistening in it as Klug and Sig sat and watched. Klug looked over at Sig just as he began to smile a little. Klug couldn’t help but move himself closer to him, placing his hand on Sig’s. 

“I’ve....been wanting to take you here for a while..” Klug spoke softly yet again, a nervousness in his voice “I’ve uhm....been meaning to...talk to you about something...” He stuttered slightly as he spoke, blushing softly and keeping his hand on Sig’s. Sig turned to him, curious to what he had to say.  
“Y-You see....Uh-m....I.....like you...a lot..Sig..” Klug said, his voice getting quieter with each word.  
“I’ve....felt like this for a while now...I just feel like.....you really get me....” He looked up at Sig nervously.

Sig looked at Klug and realised what he was saying. He gave Klug a soft, adorable smile and held Klug’s hand.  
“I feel the same.” He said to Klug.  
Klug blushed deeply and stuttered a bit as he tried to find the right words to say, but they wouldn’t come. Instead, Sig put his arm around him and pulled him closer, into a hug. They stared and watched the fireflies for a bit longer. Then, they stared and watched each others faces. Closer. And Closer. And Closer. And then, as the fireflies glow glistened in both of their eyes, their lips touched, and they shared a soft, loving kiss.


End file.
